


Blackbird

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [49]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We get to see both of them sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackbird

Sara is a really good dancer. Everybody knows that. But what the team found out two months into the mission is that she likes to sing. Unfortunately, she isn’t as good as a singer as she is a dancer. She knows this but she just doesn’t care. The team also refused to call her out for it. Maybe because they were afraid that they might be on the receiving part of the wrath of the assassin. Maybe because they just enjoy seeing her happy—something she rarely feels.

The only one giving her hell about her singing is Leonard Snart. The two are always bantering, always flirting and teasing each other. This is the norm between the two of them.

One day, Sara saw Leonard sitting alone by the cargo hold. Wanting to irritate the man in his peaceful mode, she started singing Let it Go.

_“The snow glows white on the time ship tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen”_

Leonard immediately looked up, knowing that the song is for him.

                _“A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like Snart’s the queen”_

“This is hurting my ears, birdie.”

She kept singing.

                _“His voice is growling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I tried.”_

“Now I know why you’re called the canary.”

                _“Don’t let them in, don’t let them see_

_Be the villain you always have to be.”_

“Anti-hero. And please stop. Ray sounds better than you.”

                _“Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t let them know._

_Well now they knoooooow.”_

“Gideon, make her stop.”

 

He was just teasing but Sara did stop and faced Leonard. “You’re one to talk, Snart. For all I know, you sound like a dying pig when you sing.”

Leonard chuckled, ridiculing Sara.

“What?” Sara said, “Don’t tell me carrying a tune is part of your skill set.”

Snart continued smirking as Sara fought the urge to punch him in the face. She just started to storm put of the cargo hold when she heard a sweet, calming melody from the crook.

                _“Blackbird singing in the dead of the night,”_

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”

                _“Take these broken wings and learn to fly.”_

“Snart, you can sing?!” More of a statement of shock than a question.

                _“All your life,”_

"Holy hell Leonard, you are good."

                _“You were only waiting for this moment to arise.”_

"Please keep singing, don’t stop."

 

His smirk turned into a genuine smile. He then closed his eyes and said, "That's all you're getting, birdie."

"I'll stop singing if you sing to me everyday,” Sara finally conceded and offered a bargain. “Do the team a favor and agree to this."

 

Leonard stood up to leave the hold. He then walked beside Sara. "Deal."

The moment the sound of his footsteps faded, Sara called the ship’s AI. “Gideon, give me a copy of the security footage that caught Leonard singing. Send it to my tablet. And do the same for all the times he’ll sing to me.”


End file.
